


Stalker.

by Kestuio



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi attends Kosei High, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, High school crushes, Reader attends Kosei High, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Stalking, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestuio/pseuds/Kestuio
Summary: [F/N] [L/N] was an ordinary second-year student at Kosei High.She honestly believed she was living a normal life for a high-school student.That is, until Akechi Goro came into her life.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Female Character, Akechi Goro/Reader, Akechi Goro/You
Kudos: 45





	Stalker.

**Author's Note:**

> Where everything begins to change in [F/N] [L/N]’s life.

You’ve always deemed yourself to be an ordinary, unsuspecting student, one whom blends in with the crowd with ease. 

While you didn’t have many friends, you weren’t particularly lonely either. You had one friend, Yusuke Kitagawa, the boy with an artistic view of the world, famous for being the pupil of the renowned Madarame. 

You weren’t particularly an outcast, nor were you a punching bag for the worst of the student body. You were just...very reserved, and too shy to bother making any other friends. 

The dreary days continued to pass by, each day seeming the same. You had the same routine each day - classes, eat lunch with Yusuke, classes, homework, sleep. 

That is, until an upperclassman at your school began to garner the attention of the student body. 

A third year, going by the name of Goro Akechi. He was a handsome young man, with neck-length chestnut hair and piercing crimson eyes. Apparently, some of your classmates had started to look up to him due to his achievements with the police force. 

In all honesty, you didn’t think much of him. While helping the police close a case was a big deal, especially for his age, the demure, stone-faced [F/N] could care less. 

The rational part of you believed that if you did end up trying to socialise with him, he’d probably just think of you as another fan. 

Even then, you couldn’t help but think that Goro Akechi was just a little bit attractive.

**Author's Note:**

> Combined with the distinct lack of Akechi x Reader content, I’ve had this fic idea stuck in my head for awhile! So I decided to make it a thing! 
> 
> However, the Bandori x P5R fic will be on standby for awhile, at least until P5R releases in the West. Hope that’s okay with you all!
> 
> Chapters won’t usually be this short, but this is just the prologue, so nothing significant will be happening in this chapter.


End file.
